The proposal
by SilverAngrywolf
Summary: For KanameZero4Eva! This is a fic set between ch.4 and ch.5 of my earlier fic Find Me.


**Author's note: **

**Okay lovelies! This is inspired by KanameZero4Eva's prod. It is set between Ch.4 and Ch.5 of Find Me, basically Kaname's proposal to Zero. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Crap!" Zero dropped the knife he had been using and grabbed a paper towel to wrap around his bleeding finger. He clutched his hand against his chest as he used his good hand to scoop the vegetables he had been cutting into the pan. He picked up a pair of chopsticks to flip the sizzling meat in another pan but nearly dropped them when strong arms encircled his waist. "Geez Kaname! Don't do that!" he exclaimed. He tried to lean forward out of the arms to finish the task but the arms tightened and a pair of lips began to play with one of his piercings. "Kaname!" he hissed. "Not now, there are people in the other room."

"So?" Kaname asked while pressing his lips right behind the hunter's ear. He chuckled as he felt Zero shiver. He tried to do it again but Zero quickly turned around and pushed his hands against his lover's chest, forgetting about his wrapped hand. Before he could hide it, Kaname grabbed his wrist. "What happened?" he asked with a frown. "Nothing Kaname, it is just a cut," Zero sighed. He knew there was no hiding it and even if he did try, Kaname would hunt him down to fix it. Ever since their whole ordeal with Jelani six months ago, Kaname would not let Zero out of his sight or let anything resembling danger near him. And even small wounds like this would not be left alone until Kaname saw them.

Kaname frowned and unwrapped the blood splotched paper towel from his lover's hand. Zero tried to pull his wrist away but Kaname just held tighter and to Zero's horror, he brought the wounded finger to his lips and kissed the cut before taking the whole digit in his mouth. Zero's mind tried to focus and be the rational one, they had guest in the other room and they were waiting for dinner. But oh, the expert tongue on his finger reminded him of that same tongue surrounding another part of his body. He felt his blood pool lower in his body and he quickly pulled away before things went further. He ignored the pureblood's put and ran his now healed finger and hands underneath the water at the sink.

He turned back around to find a still pouting pureblood. He sighed and picked up the salad bowl off of the counter and walked over to Kaname. He leaned up and placed a quick kiss to his lover's putting lips. "Later, I promise," he whispered before pressing the bowl into his lover's hands. Kaname's face instantly lit up and placed a quick kiss to his lover's lips. "I will hold you to that," he said.

Zero rolled his eyes and walked back over to the stove to retrieve the meat. "Yeah, yeah," he said as he picked up the meet in one hand and a plate of stuff mushrooms in the other. He walked past the pureblood and out of the kitchen, feeling Kaname's eyes on his back. "Probably on my ass," he muttered.

"You know it," Kaname whispered behind him. Zero ignored him and plastered on a smile as he entered the dining room. "Dinner is served," Kaname said as he placed his bowl on the table and began to take the other dishes from Zero.

"Ahh, Zero! This looks amazing, sorry I could not help you," Yuki exclaimed. Zero smiled and sat down beside her as Kaname pulled out his chair for him. "Don't worry about it Yuki." Kaname reached over his lover from the other side and placed his hand on the brunette's swollen midsection. "When this little guy comes around, you and Kain will be busy so enjoy your freedom while you still can!" Yuki beamed at her brother and Zero before turning to her husband on her left, love and adoration swimming in her eyes. The red head kissed her hand and gave a slight nod to Kaname and Zero.

"Kya! I am going to be a grandfather!"

The vampires in the room cringed at the shrill voice of the chairman. Zero rolled his eyes and Kaname chuckled as Yagari hit the man upside the head before he could start babbling. Kaname suddenly stood up on Zero's right side and the room grew quiet. The prince looked around the table and lifted his glass. "First off, thank you all for coming to our home and we hope you enjoy yourselves. But I would like to make a toast." His eyes glanced lovingly at his young sister. "To the health of our new family member." Kaname looked down at his lover at his side, "And to love, may it forever rein our lives." Zero smiled gently before raising his own glass, "Agreed." Everyone clinked their wine glasses, except for Yuki who just had water, and repeated the toast before sipping their drink. Kaname sat back down and smiled when Zero laced his fingers through Kaname's under the table and brought their hands to his lap, resting them on his leg. The room erupted in laughter as Yuki began to tell a story about feeling her first kick and the night continued, full of love and family.

* * *

"Drive carefully," Zero commanded, hugging Yuki and shaking hands with Kain. "Oh we will," Yuki said, hugging Kaname. Yuki squealed when her adopted father suddenly knelt before her and started talking to her bump. "Yes, we do not want are little pumpkin to get hurt, do we? No we do not. Yes…Ahh!" Zero hauled the man up onto his feet by his collar, "You know the baby will not answer right?" he growled. "It can hear me though!" Cross pouted. He tried to talk to the unborn baby again but Yagari picked him up by the waist and began to carry him life a football. He gave a backwards wave as he walked to the car, "Have a good night!" Cross yelled before Yagari shut the door.

The vampires in the door smiled as the car pulled away, Yagari telling Cross to sit down and buckle up. Kain turned to Kaname and bowed. "We should be heading out too. Thank you for the lovely time Kaname-sama, Zero-kun." He shook hands with the two men again and placed a hand on the back of his small wife's back as she stepped down the porch steps. "Bye guys!" Yuki yelled through the open window. Kaname and Zero waved until the car was out of site.

They then stepped back into the house, closing the door and blocking the chilly night air. Zero began to head to the kitchen but a pair arms slithered around his waist and held him firm. "Kaname," Zero whined. "I have to do the dishes!" Kaname nibbled on the hunter's ear before whispering, "They can wait. Besides, you promised." His skilled fingers began to unbutton Zero's dress shirt and he stopped when the shirt was finally open, revealing the toned abs.

Zero sighed and gave in. He knew that nothing could stop a horny pureblood so he might as well give up. He slid out of Kaname's arms and walked toward the stairs. He let the shirt slide off of his arms and he undid the button on his slacks but did not let them slide away. He looked back over his shoulder and gave a sly smile to the vampire that was all but drooling as the hunter stripped. "You coming?" Zero asked mischievously. Kaname jolted into action and half dragged, half carried the young vampire as they made their way up the stairs to their bedroom; their lips locked the whole time. Zero kicked the door open and Kaname pushed him onto the bed, following him swiftly. "Clothes…in the way," Zero mumbled between kisses. Kaname pulled back enough to let Zero strip the rest of the way and he efficiently removed his own clothing. When they were equally naked, Kaname began to kiss down Zero's neck and then to his chest. His tongue circled one of Zero's sensitive buds on his chest before travelling lower. Zero closed his eyes at the pleasurable shivers racking his body with each touch and caress. He reached between their bodies and grasped their arousals in one fist.

Kaname bit down on the hunter's neck but did not break the skin. He instead sucked on the slight scar that was in the shape of a rose with an elaborate k underneath it. His mark, claiming Zero as his. It seemed so long ago that he and Zero had finally confessed their love for each other but each moment had been better than the last. Six months ago, he had almost lost that. He never wanted the loving hunter to leave him, he did not know if his heart, not to mention his sanity, could take it. His train of thought was suddenly cut short as his member was given a harder pull. "Hey," Zero growled. "I am right here. Attention necessary."

Kaname chuckled as he kissed Zero's frown lines between his eyebrows. "Now who is desperate?" he teased. He cut of Zero's retort with his lips. Zero growled something about his lover being a prick but he forgot about that when Kaname's hand replaced his own and began a quick pace. Zero tilted his head back against the pillow and groaned, letting the pureblood take control. Kaname gave a few more strokes and then ducked his head and swallowed Zero in one movement. Zero instantly threw his head back and bit his fist to keep from crying out. Kaname pressed on the back of Kaname's knees making them bend. Without looking up, he held out his hand toward Zero. The hunter gave the hand an annoyed glance. "Just do it Kaname," he panted. Kaname removed his mouth and gave Zero a scolding glare. "No Zero, I am not going to risk hurting you."

Zero tried to hold the glare but with a sigh, he rolled his torso slightly so that he could reach the night stand by the bed. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant and tossed it to Kaname. "Happy?" Kaname kissed right above the hunter's navel. "I know you will be," he said with a wicked smile. Zero ignored him and got comfortable as Kaname squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers. Kaname again ducked his head and took Zero into his mouth. When Zero arched in pleasure, he pressed a finger into his lover's awaiting hole Zero tangled his hands into the chocolate mane between his legs, pulling lightly, just the way Kaname liked it. Kaname moaned at the sensation on his scalp, sending tremors down Zero's manhood. Zero began to pant as the pleasure began to build and he knew he would not last much longer. He let go of Kaname's hair and cupped his face, pulling him up to his own face. Kaname allowed himself to be led and smiled at his panting, slightly blushing lover. He grinded his hips against Zero's. "Did you need something?" Kaname teased. Zero growled and suddenly flipped them around, Zero now on top of the shocked pureblood. He leaned forward and kissed Kaname with bruising force. "You take too long," he growled when he pulled away.

He sat up again and slid down Kaname's body until he felt Kaname's arousal between his cheeks. He picked himself up and then eased himself onto Kaname's member, his hands splayed across Kaname's chest. Kaname held onto Zero's thin hips as the tight, familiar heat engulfed him. He spread his legs more, pushing Zero's own legs out so that he could take more of what the pureblood had to offer. Zero hissed in pained pleasure as his hips finally sat flush with his lover's. Kaname opened his mouth to ask if Zero was okay but it was cut off by a gasp when Zero lifted off and then slammed back down. Zero tilted his head back in pleasure as he continued to ride Kaname.

The pureblood moved one hand off of the hunter's hip and began to stroke the bouncing arousal in front of him. Each time Zero came down, he would meet him with an upward thrust, doubling the pleasure for both of them. They continued to move together until the familiar tightening told them they were close. "Kaname…I am going to…"

"Hold on Zero. Me too, do it together." Zero nodded and panted as he continued to move. There was no describing the connection he felt with Kaname at this moment. With their minds completely open to each other, every moment, and every moment was amplified then times by the shared pleasure.

"Ahh!" Zero brought his knees up to his chest and ducked his head as he tried to hold in his release. Kaname felt Zero's walls tightening around his manhood. "I can't hold….Kaname," Zero groaned. Kaname gave one last thrust, "Now Zero!" Zero's hands on Kaname's chest clenched into fists as white hot pleasure coursed through his veins as he released onto their chest and stomachs. His hazed mind barely registered the thick liquid from Kaname that filled him to the brim. Zero fell forward and into the arms of his equally drained lover. Two chests heaved as they began to cool. Zero's head was pillowed against Kaname's shoulder and Kaname had his arms loosely wrapped around Zero's waist and shoulders. They stayed in each other's embrace before Kaname felt small kisses against his neck. A smile spread across his lips and he reached down to Zero's hand and pulled their intertwined fingers to his lips, kissing each finger, and stopping at Zero's ring finger. "Zero?"

"Yeah?"

Kaname ran his thumb over the hunter's "marriage" finger. "If I got you a ring…would you wear it? I mean if you want; it does not have to mean anything significant. I was just…" Kaname trailed off. He scolded himself mentally. What a stupid question! Zero was not a girl and would not want anything other than the mark on his neck to signify he belonged to the pureblood. But after their dinner that night, after seeing how happy his sister was when in a family, he could not help but want that for him and his lover too.

The room was quiet and Kaname opened his mouth to tell Zero to forget it when Zero still had not answered. "Is that some sort of proposal?" Zero shifted slightly and Kaname looked down into Zero's eyes. Kaname could not read his face as he answered. "It does not have to be. You could just look at it as a gift, special but not at the same time."

"You are so stupid. Why would I wear a ring?" Kaname looked away and back at their intertwined fingers. "Sorry, just forget…"

"I was not finished." Zero used his other hand to push Kaname's face so that he was looking at him. Zero's face was glaring at him but his eyes held something else. "Why would I wear a ring," his face softened, "if it did not mean anything significant?" He lifted his head to peck Kaname on the lips. "So if you are proposing, the answer is yes," he whispered.

Kaname stared at Zero for a moment, his face a mask of shock. He then broke into a wide smile and pulled the hunter close against him while he flipped them over. They both groaned when their movements made them realize they were still connected. Kaname pulled out and after covering Zero's lips with his own, he slammed back into his partner. Zero wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as Kaname took him deeper. Kaname moaned into his lover's mouth and kissed the hunter harder, their tongues dancing for dominance. Zero was winning until Kaname thrust even deeper, hitting his prostate and making the exhuman gasp. Kaname used the moment to take control of the bruising kiss. "Jerk," Zero mumbled when they broke apart for air.

Kaname continued to thrust into his lover, "Hey, you realize you agreed to marry this jerk?" Zero tried to glare but the pleasure was turning his mind to mush. "I…must…be…crazy," he said between gasps. Kaname said nothing but kissed Zero's pale throat, nipping at his collar bone. Zero tried to meet the pureblood's thrust but they became faster as Kaname neared his climax for the second time. Zero felt himself getting close too and he reached between them to grasp his own arousal. Kaname felt his movement and grabbed the hunter's wrist, bringing the hand to his lips. He kissed the soon t be adorned hand as his other hand took care of his lover's need. Zero tossed his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut. It always amazed him how the pureblood could multitask during lovemaking while his mind just blanked out. "Zero, look at me please. I want to see your eyes."

Zero did as he asked and looked up into his fiancé's eyes. He knew Kaname loved to look into his eyes, especially when he was being pleasured. It still embarrassed him a little but he got used to it and it was now just one more thing he loved about the pureblood. Kaname still held his hand and had it placed over his heart so that he could feel the pureblood's erratic heartbeat. "Ready?" Kaname panted. Zero nodded and held on tighter to the pureblood with his legs as the thrust became faster and harder. "Zero!" Kaname cried out as he again filled the hunter. "Kaname!" Zero screamed while white liquid coated their stomachs.

Kaname gently pulled out and lay beside his life partner. His hand was still pressing Zeros against his chest and Zero pulled Kaname's other hand to his own chest as he gingerly turned on his side. "As long as your heart beats," he said. "As does mine," Kaname finished. That promise they had made in that dirty basement six months ago was still fresh in their minds. Kaname kissed Zero's forehead and then pressed his cheek into the silver hair. Zero nestled into the crook of the pureblood's neck. "Forever I will love," they whispered together.

* * *

**Remember to Review! Love you all!**


End file.
